


Lessons in Language

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: The Fanfics that Gabo Deserves [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Based off of the headcanons that Gabriel isn't fluent in Spanish, Gen, Other, mention of abuela Reyes, or even really know much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Reyes had never really learned Spanish.</p><p>His lover, however, was fluent- to the point where he thought that it might actually be their first language.</p><p>They decide to tutor him in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Language

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance if it isn't proper or good.  
> I am but a smol half-Korean boy who doesnt really know Spanish (I'm trying), so any corrections are welcome.
> 
> I got the idea for this from all the posts I see on tumblr of people being dissatisfied over Gabriel's portrayal in a lot of fanart and fanfiction- namely his Spanish.
> 
> Hopefully this is respectful and does justice to the character and the language, as well as the culture.

__Gabriel Reyes had never been fluent in Spanish.

He lived in LA all his life, his family, save his abuela, spoke only English, save some phrases or words here and there.

He took two years of Spanish in high school, but that was just overly formal Spanish that he forgot as soon as he didn't have to take the classes anymore.

When he was in the military, during the Omnic Crisis, and later in Blackwatch, he never had to learn much of other languages since he always had someone around who was fluent if it was needed.

But his love was fluent.

They spoke _Español_ like it was their first language.

Sometimes he wondered if it actually was, with their accent usually drifting into their English.

They'd often call him by pet names, or whisper something to him entirely in _Español_ , but he'd never really understand what they were saying.

Curiously, they asked him about it once, and after he'd admitted to not knowing, they offered to teach him a few things.

They'd go over basic stuff, like questions, greetings.

But they'd also teach him things like pet names, swearing, slang, and his personal favorite, dirty talking.

He had to admit, it always sounded more intimidating when he swore in Spanish.

It seemed to have more of a kick to it than English.

Perhaps it was because of how his tongue would move as he formed the words, perhaps not.

Either way, it seemed as if most things sounded better in Spanish.

Though, he especially liked hearing his love, his _amor_ , speaking.

He loved watching as their tongue and lips moved to form each word.

How they'd roll their tongue for words like _rosa_  or _roscas_ , and it'd sound like a purr.

Honestly, he didn't need them to repeat words as often as he asked them to- he just wanted to hear them speak.

Wanted to watch their mouth as they spoke, tempted to kiss them with lips and tongue as if tangling them together would somehow help him train himself how to pronounce certain words better.

It wouldn't, but that wouldn't stop him from ending tutoring sessions with steamy make outs.

They would still try to teach him a little bit, though he'd be too focused on their lips than the things they'd call him or say to him in between breaths.

They'd murmur sweet things to him, at first in Spanish, and then in English, with not so much the literal translation, as the idea behind it, or a translation that made sense- "my half-orange" was a much stranger thing to call someone than "my better half; my soulmate", and was most definately something that would throw things off.

Which, at times, they'd do, just for a laugh at his confused expression, before explaining it more.

It was never mean-spirited, of course.

They were always very supportive and gentle, their corrections never taunting or patronizing.

They'd often reward him with kisses when he'd translate something correctly, or nail the pronunciation of something.

Sometimes, they'd let him choose where they'd plant them.

He'd picked up the language rather quickly, and felt a sense of...wholeness, almost, at this.

Language was culture.

His and theirs.

And despite him being so far away from who he used to be- he was basically dead, for fuck's sake, he felt somehow closer, somehow more himself, Gabriel Reyes, as he ever was.

Of course, part of him mourned, because if he had known earlier, perhaps he could have spoken more to his abuela when she was still alive.

He was certain she'd be pleased to speak without such a barrier between her own grandson- her only grandson. 

Perhaps he would have been able to fire back easily or understand the things McCree would say at times, back in Blackwatch.

The little shit had been a lot like a younger brother or son to him, as much of a brat as he was, and as much as he'd hurt him when he left Blackwatch.

Even so, he took comfort and pleasure in knowing it now.

At least now he could understand what his _amor_ would say to him, and respond just the same.

It was enough for him to hear them whisper sweet nothings as they dozed off next to him, tired from rounds of sex, and understand what they said.

It meant more, and filled his chest with warmth that sunk into his bones.

Heart soaring as he'd kiss their sweaty temple and murmur back.

_Mi corazón._

_Te amo mas que la vida._

_Tu eres mi cielo, mi luna, mi amorcito._


End file.
